


Excalibur

by Judedude40



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judedude40/pseuds/Judedude40
Summary: An alternate ending to episode 1.09.A.K.A what should have happened to Excalibur.Not romantic necessarily but mostly deals with the adorable sibling rivalry interaction thing going on in the beginning of the series between Arthur and Morgana.





	Excalibur

It was finally time. Merlin crept in the shadows, and arrived at the armory. He snuck in and went to the sword rack Uther and Arthur used, eyes roving over blades. Wait. That can't be right. It wasn't here. He had promised the Dragon he would fix his mistake. Would get rid of the powerful, dragonforged blade to prevent Uthor or another less pure hearted person wield the blade again when he had given his word it would be used solely by Arthur. It had to be here. After Uthor had defeated the black knight, wraith, thing, he had come here and taken off his armor. He had watched specifically and seen him go into the armory with the blade, and exit without it. He searched the rack again more carefully this time. Damnit he should have brought a torch. He cursed and decided he had to expand his search. He searched the entirety of the room, twice, the sword was not there. Light shone through the window, dawn was coming. Merlin's curse was interrupted by a yawn.

Arthur was really pleased. He had been surprised when his father gave him the sword saying it was from Merlin. He'd have to thank Merlin for the fine gift. This sword was perfect, and he knew who would be the best person to have it. A beautiful, perfect blade like this was meant to be given as a gift. He knocked on the door and bounced on the balls of his feet, grinning like a little kid at Christmas. He could finally one up Morgana, for life basically. I mean he did GOOD getting her her birthday present, and a week early! It was perfect! She would love it and there was no way she could top it for his. HAH! Take that Morgana! Arthur Pendragon will forever be known as the BEST present giver. The king of hearts. How she would swoon, and how he could rub it in her face! No more teasing about that time she had given him a beautiful lavish doublet in his favorite color and and cut and he had given her a hastily wrapped bag of sweets. No. Now he would have all the leverage. And she would be happy. That too. That's why he's doing this. Right. He knocked again and the door finally opened and a sleepy and ruffled looking Morgana in her nightgown frowned at him, her dark tresses a mess about her head, looking rather nestlike. Hah! He knew waking up this early would be worth it! Catching her off guard and mussed was unusual and one had to plan if one wanted to...

"Well are you going to stand there and gawp at me all morning or do you have an explanation for waking me before my maid has come and I've gotten dressed. What is that stupid grin you've got on your face for. You look like a fool. I don't know why I'm surprised. I have no patience for you until I've had my full nights sleep Arthur Pendragon. Goodbye!" Morgana huffed and rolled her eyes as she began to close the door.  
"WAIT! I um.... I have a present for you. For your birthday." He cleared his throat and his smile grew more warm than mischievous.  
"um... that's next week Arthur..." Morgana stopped closing the door but looked intruiged, though wary. This could be a trick.  
"I know... I just. It's two parts. I know you've missed when we were children and Uthor would let us play fight and spar with wooden swords since he's banned you from doing it now. I just..... here. Happy birthday." His hands came from around his back and presented the gorgeous sword with the mysterious script running on it's sides.  
"Oh Arthur..... it's gorgeous!" Morgana eyes widened and greedily took in the gleaming blade as he handed her the sword.  
"We can meet in secret before dawn three or for times a week and spar and practice so you'll be proficient. The blade is light and has perfect balance.... and it's gorgeous, you'll be well suited to each other." Arthur stammered a bit at the end.  
"Why Arthur, did you just call me gorgeous?" Morgana teased.  
"No. I said the blade is gorgeous. Big head much for someone whose hair looks like birds are going to pop out of it chirping away." He scoffed at her as she semi-scowled. "Hide it and it will be our secret, like that one time when we were children with the feast cake. No one else will know... But, you like it... right?" Arthur's brows furrowed, insecurity briefly taking control.  
"Arthur I... it's the most perfect gift I've ever received. I love it." Morgana gazed at him, eyes shining with gratitude. Silence fell for a long minute before Arthur broke it.  
"Erhm... Excellent. Than you admit it!" Arthur crowed.  
"Admit what? That I like the gift. I just said..." Morgana's brows scrunched and her nose wrinkled with confusion and annoyance.  
"You conceded that I gave the best gift. HAH! I win! You can no longer tease me for I am the best gift giver! I can win any girl's heart! Even yours!" Arthur grinned smugly as Morgana stood stunned by this development.  
"That's why you did this... because you wanted to prove you were... I can't believe I actually thought for a second you were... you are IMPOSSIBLE!" Morgana finally sputtered out, shocked and outraged.  
"You were totally swooning." Arthur danced away and laughed as Morgana took the blade and tried to whack him soundly on the backside with the flat of it.  
"I swear Arthur I will enjoy whacking you with this blade over and over and over again!" Morgana called to him as he stuck his tongue out at her, now a good distance away.  
"I'll see you after first crow tomorrow in the field behind the castle?" Arthur grinned  
"Yes you insufferable arse. Now leave me be to hide this before someone sees it." She shook her head at him. "And Arthur?" She called back to him and he turned back around to her. "Thank you." Her face softens again. He blushes and makes a motion waving it off as he turns again to leave. 

Merlin has searched everywhere. Arthur's room, the ring, the training field. He had asked Arthur what had happened and Arthur simply said that unfortunately he had no idea what happened to the blade after Uthor gave it to him, but he would give Merlin another one if he needed to give one back. Merlin had even spent a terrifying hour searching Uthor's room, afraid for his life the whole time, but he couldn't figure out what had happened to it.

Morgana smiled as she polished the blade. Something about it. It was like no blade she had handled, which was enough though admittedly not an astounding amount. She felt how it... glowed, shone with power? Something in it called out to her. It was powerful. It didn't make sense yet to her, but she knew it was special, and she would keep it secret, and learn how to wield it well.


End file.
